


When She Falls Asleep

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: “跪到地上。”Grindelwald继续指示道，愉悦地看着Graves僵在原地。他走近Graves，用拇指摩挲他湿润的嘴唇，轻声问道：“刚才看着Hedy的时候，你在想什么？羞愧是不是快把你杀了？你心爱的女人绝对想不到你在做什么：她醉倒的时候，你却悄悄地去卧室里拿润滑剂，只是为了撑开自己的屁股，好让她的上司的阴茎能顺利地插进去……”





	When She Falls Asleep

门铃在Graves铺新床单时响了。他赶紧后退着爬下来，顾不上另一半没铺好的床单，急匆匆地下去开门。这有些出乎他的意料，因为Hedy不曾忘带钥匙，不过他猜她可能只是太醉了以至于没法把钥匙插进锁孔里。

“Hedy……”Graves的声音消散在空气里。他的瞳仁微微放大，难掩僵硬的表情，几乎后退了一步，万万没想到门后面的人是Grindelwald。

“Hedy醉得厉害，我特地来送她回家。”Grindelwald眨了眨眼，语气像是在说公事。他怀里的Hedy如他所说，满面潮红，看起来并不清醒，即使有Grindelwald的臂弯揽着也在锲而不舍地往下滑。

“谢谢。”Graves垂下眼睛，眼神在落到Hedy脸上的一瞬间软化了。他侧过身子，不得不让Grindelwald进了家门，引他往主卧走：“我还在换床单，不过马上就好。”

Grindelwald站在一旁，看着Graves重新爬上床，把床单角压好、床面捋平，然后走过去，小心地把Hedy放到床上。Graves替她掖好被角，拨开她脸上的散发，在她的额前印下一吻。Grindelwald发出一声轻笑。

Graves瞥了他一眼，目光里的意味不明晰，夹杂着羞愧和愤怒。Grindelwald往后跨了一步，让Graves关上主卧的门，说道：“我以为你至少会有所表示，Percy。”

Graves感到一股无名火窜上心头。他必须在Grindelwald面前忍气吞声，只得强压下自己的怒气，尽量诚恳地说道：“非常感谢您送Hedy回家，Grindelwald先生。”

“所以呢？”Grindelwald像没听懂一样继续追问。

Graves握紧了拳头，又慢慢地松开。他转过身，想带Grindelwald去客厅，却被后者伸手拦下：“不，就在这里，Percy。”

“不——”Graves不确信自己是否露出了惊恐的神色——至少别在自己和Hedy的卧室外面——而Grindelwald的表情变得极快，他收起了嘴角的笑容，冷冷的音调令人不安：“我不是在征求你的意见。”

Graves跟Grindelwald对视了几秒。他的手在发抖，但他还是跪了下去，拉开Grindelwald的裤链，开始隔着内裤缓慢地按揉他尚未勃起的阴茎。

“我想念你的嘴，Percy，你做得比那些以此为生的女人都要好。”Grindelwald刻意压低声音，他的嗓音变得沙哑，带着显而易见的情欲意味。

Graves没有抬头，下意识地避开与Grindelwald的眼神接触，他拉下Grindelwald的内裤，两手自下而上地抚弄过Grindelwald的囊袋和抬头的性器，用嘴唇碰了碰他的龟头，然后张口含了进去。Grindelwald发出一声长长的叹息。

“你也给Hedy口交吗？像你取悦我这样？”Grindelwald按着Graves的后脑，幅度不大地挺动着腰，阴茎进入Graves口中的部分越来越多，直到他顶到Graves的喉咙。他抓住Graves的头发，眯起眼睛，像是发自内心地赞叹道：“你有一条让人发狂的舌头，Percy。”

Graves的喉口被异物挤压得收缩了一下，他迅速地瞪了Grindelwald一眼，显然不想从他的口中听到自己的妻子的名字。他移开目光的速度比他抬眼的速度更快，不愿让Grindelwald细看他眼中的愤怒，可这一动作本身就已与他的情绪无异了。

Graves抓着Grindelwald的大腿，强忍下干呕的冲动，努力地吮吸口中的性器。Grindelwald的手松松地压制着他，他在无形的压力下尽己所能服侍着眼前的男人，并在几次深喉之后不出意外地听到Grindelwald的喘息声更沉了。Graves尝到了前液的味道，他闭上眼睛，愈发卖力地吸着硬挺的柱体，希望今晚Grindelwald想要的只是一次口活而已。但Grindelwald突然推开了他，Graves猝不及防地睁开眼，嘴巴在这一瞬间还大张着，性器抽离时带出的唾液从他的嘴角滴下。

“去把润滑剂拿来，然后准备好你自己。”Grindelwald吩咐道，朝主卧抬了抬下巴。

Graves欲言又止。他沉默地爬起来，轻手轻脚地打开了门。他知道Grindelwald总有办法瓦解自己的抵抗，一切尝试都是白费力气。

Hedy睡得很沉，Graves用最轻的动作拉开床头柜上的抽屉，在眼角余光里看到妻子的睡脸，又忍不住微微转过头。Grindelwald就在门外看着他，他无法给Hedy一个吻，只是关上抽屉就离开。

“跪到地上。”Grindelwald继续指示道，愉悦地看着Graves僵在原地。他走近Graves，用拇指摩挲他湿润的嘴唇，轻声问道：“刚才看着Hedy的时候，你在想什么？羞愧是不是快把你杀了？你心爱的女人绝对想不到你在做什么：她醉倒的时候，你却悄悄地去卧室里拿润滑剂，只是为了撑开自己的屁股，好让她的上司的阴茎能顺利地插进去……”

“不要再说了。”Graves的声音因极力压低音量而颤抖，他抬起头，眼眶不知为何而发红，褐色的眼睛迎着Grindelwald的视线，已经不管自己的眼神是否会忤逆Grindelwald了。

“事实让你心虚吗，Percy？”Grindelwald露出一个微笑，从Graves发颤的手里抽出润滑剂，旋开塑料盖子，摊开他的手掌，把膏体挤在他的掌心里。“她还不知道的是，这种事已经发生过几次了——在车里、在公司的洗手间里、在Gellert Grindelwald的家里……一次又一次。相信我，她远没有发现她的丈夫的潜力，她不知道他的屁股有多紧，也不知道他能叫得多么放荡——”

“——不要再说了——Grindelwald！”Graves低声怒吼道，Grindelwald立刻在唇前竖起食指，边摇头边发出嘘声：“别，别这么大声，Hedy还在睡觉呢。”他握着Graves的另一只手，用它蘸了蘸挤在手掌上的润滑剂，把它递向后方，朝Graves眨了眨眼，“想想Hedy的工作，Percy。想想Hedy的名声。”

Grindelwald不能恰如其分地形容Graves 此时的眼神，但这无疑让他满意。他甚至帮Graves脱了裤子，宽松的运动裤在被扒下大腿后迅速滑到脚腕上，然后勾下他的内裤，恶作剧般让内裤边堪堪勒在阴茎下面。“我已经帮了你很多了，Percy。”Grindelwald用劝说的语气哄道，“也是时候自己做点事了，不是吗？”

Graves处于一种暴怒过后的麻木中。他沉默了一会儿，逼迫自己重新意识到自己在做什么、为什么要这么做，又不至于久到让Grindelwald再次出声催促——他不知道Grindelwald是否像自称的那样有绝佳的耐心，也不想贸然去试探这个男人的底线。Graves踢开脚边的裤子，重新跪到Grindelwald身前以方便他欣赏全貌，沾着润滑剂的手指从大开的腿间穿过去，慢慢地插进了自己的后穴。

Graves为自己扩张的动作熟练得令人面红，他撑着地毯的小臂微微发抖，埋在后穴里的手指灵活地戳刺着，带出细小而情色的水声。他的阴茎也有了抬头的迹象，在他塞进第三根手指时彻底硬了起来。Grindelwald出人意料地一直没有出声，直到Graves脸上的红晕因涨起的情欲变得更深、呼吸声也愈发沉重，他才伸手捏住Graves的下巴，迫使他抬起头来。

Graves盯着他的眼神里仍有愤怒，但已不像刚才那样尖锐了。Grindelwald歪了歪脑袋，气定神闲地吩咐道：“撑着墙站好，然后撅起屁股，Percy。”在Graves抬起发抖的膝盖时，他又补充道，“噢，顺便脱一下衣服，亲爱的。”

“何必这么虚情假意？”Graves咬着牙问道，一缩脖子就脱下了T恤，随手甩到一边。他背对Grindelwald，摸上Hedy选的条纹墙纸，强忍着羞耻沉下腰，像个婊子一样撅起臀部。

“我的言语都发自内心。”Grindelwald说，Graves一时辨不出真假。他抚上Graves的侧腰，手指慢慢地下滑，轻飘飘地撸动了两把他半硬的阴茎，听到Graves下意识地屏住了呼吸。他把龟头对准Graves湿润的穴口，浅浅地顶弄着那里，见Graves抵着墙的手握成了拳，就用手指插进他的指间，温柔地把那些手指伸展开，将他的手按在墙上。

“不要握拳，Percy，你太紧张了。”Grindelwald抽出自己的手，转而揉上Graves的臀部，另一手握住他的腰，“我不会弄伤你的。”

Graves扯了扯嘴角，刚想嘲讽点什么，Grindelwald就猛地开始了动作。Graves短促地叫了一声，手指条件反射地重新握成拳，被Grindelwald拉扯得向下滑了一些，腰却被稳稳地抓着，臀部被迫撅得更高了。他努力咽下所有声音，Hedy与自己仅一门之隔的事实让他清醒而恐惧，但Grindelwald对他的身体又太过熟悉，不消几下就能找到他的前列腺。过强的刺激让他大脑发蒙，性器彻底充血勃起，顶端开始渗出前液来。

“叫出来，Percy。”Grindelwald说，把着Graves的腰臀大开大合地操弄，囊袋拍在他的臀肉上，夹杂着抽插带出来的水声，在安静的房里几乎有些刺耳。Graves捂着嘴胡乱地摇头，连Grindelwald挑起的情欲都无法淹没他的害怕，他无法想象如果Hedy此时推开门会怎样。快感一遍又一遍地冲刷着他的大脑，他的阴茎硬得发疼，他忍不住想伸手去抚慰它，却又不知道Grindelwald是否允许他这么做。

“叫出来。”Grindelwald放缓了速度，重复了一遍自己的命令。他刻意碾过Graves的腺体，用他独有的、Graves再熟悉不过的语气慢慢地、一字一句地低声问道：“你知道反抗我会有什么后果，Percy，不是吗？”

Grindelwald甚至善解人意地停顿了一会儿，给Graves从欲海中挣得一口呼吸的时间，等他想明白自己的处境和地位。Graves的后背僵直，没有回过头来看Grindelwald，他粗重地喘息着，脑袋动了动，似乎是把手臂从嘴前移开了。

“乖男孩。”Grindelwald夸奖道，手沿着Graves的腰线往下，用指腹摩挲着他青筋毕露的柱体，Graves发出一声极轻的呻吟。他仍在试图压抑自己，不过Grindelwald不会向他要求更多了——他事后总会用某种方法索取回来。

他慢慢地恢复了刚才的频率，Graves瞥了一眼房门，像是破罐破摔了似的，随着Grindelwald 的动作低喘起来。Grindelwald故意挺动得毫无章法，他无法攀过顶峰，就下意识地挺腰去操Grindelwald的拳头，但后者又很快地移开了手，并且禁止他自己去碰。Graves难耐地低吟一声，撑着墙的手愈发下滑。他的上身几乎与地面平行，走廊里唯一一盏开了的灯斜斜地打在他身上，他看到自己的影子，被Grindelwald操得发着抖。

“噢，Percy，”Grindelwald叹息了一声，又慢了下来，指腹轻轻地扫过Graves的龟头，引得Graves一阵颤栗，“我们最近和一家法国公司有一个新项目，我很看好它的前景，现在还有几个空缺的位置。不过我手里有好几个人选，Hedy是其中之一。”

Graves等了一会儿，直到他意识到Grindelwald正在等着自己的回答。他微微埋下头，缓慢地吞咽着，把好不容易挤出来的口水用力地咽下去后，才恳求道：“请射进我的体内，先生。”

“Percy。”Grindelwald的叹息声里带了点警告的意味。

“请——请把您的精液射进我的屁股里，先生！”Graves提高了音量，每一个音节都发着颤，只希望这能让Grindelwald满意。他咬着牙关，心脏因快感和恐惧而狂跳不已，感觉到Grindelwald在自己的脊背上落下一吻，他甚至知道Grindelwald扬起了嘴角：“如你所愿，我的男孩。”

Grindelwald最终射进了Graves的后穴，并在后者脱力地跪在地上喘息时就收拾好了自己。他拉上裤链，蹲下身拍了拍Graves发烫的脸，看向那双发红的、满是水光的眼睛：“我还会来见你的，Percy。”

END


End file.
